


A Night Out

by Diamond_Dragon_Queen



Series: Tales of the Champion [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alcohol, And Celeste knows how to use it against him, F/M, Fluff, Karaoke, Raihan is a jealous boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Dragon_Queen/pseuds/Diamond_Dragon_Queen
Summary: It's Karaoke night for our band of Gym Leaders! Only, Raihan really doesn't do the karaoke scene. Celeste convinces him to go, but can she convince him to sing?
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan & Original Female Character(s), Kibana | Raihan/Original Female Character(s), raihan - Relationship
Series: Tales of the Champion [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935682
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I don't own Pokemon or it's associated characters, only my OC. And also I don't own any of the song lyrics used for this fic.

Raihan wasn’t sure how they had managed to drag him along. Karaoke really wasn’t his thing. He’d only done it once before, with Leon, and he’d been absolutely plastered when Leon had convinced him to get up and sing. Dared him, would probably be more accurate, since he was too competitive to turn down a dare from his best friend. After that night, and after the time that it took to find and destroy all evidence of that escapade, he swore that he would never do it again. So, how did he now find himself sitting in the middle of one of the sofa seats in one of Wyndon’s karaoke bars? He glanced at his fiancé, as she poured over the songbook with Nessa and sighed as he flopped his head back against the seat. Celeste knew his weakness and had exploited it perfectly.

_She stepped into the living room, in the process of putting some earrings in. “Babe? How come you aren’t ready to go yet?”_

_He was relaxed on the couch in a pair of sweats, clicking through the channels. He looked over at her with a brow raised. “Because I’m not going. I told you, I don’t do karaoke.”_

_She had finished putting the earrings in and frowned, putting her hands on her hips. “You don’t have to actually sing, you know. You could just hang out with everyone while the rest of us sing.”_

_He shook his head. “Nope. Not happening. The last time I was told that, Leon and I got plastered, and I made an absolute fool of myself. I’m staying home. Where it’s safe.”_

_She walked over to him slowly. Sauntered, really. His eyes narrowed as he watched the sway of her hips. She stopped in front of him before she climbed into his lap, straddling him. He let out a low growl, partly in warning, partly in desire as his hands automatically gripped her waist. She bit her lip in a pout before she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning closer to breathe the words over his lips. “Please, baby?” She whined. He let out another growl, but it was quieter than the first. She pressed a quick kiss to his lips before she moved to whisper in his ear. “You don’t want me drunk around all the other boys without you there, do you?” She licked his ear lobe._

_The rational part of his brain knew that she would be perfectly fine with the rest of the male Leaders. They knew she was his, and that he’d tear them apart if they touched her. But the dragon inside of him was possessive and jealous, and that part of his brain won. He let out an ominous growl at the thought of the other men, which then turned into a whine, as the rational part of his brain kicked back in and realized that she had won. He sighed. “You’re dangerous, you know that?”_

_She leaned back, a victorious smile on her face before she pressed another quick kiss to his lips. “But you love me.” She jumped off his lap and reached for the remote, clicking the tv off. “Now, hurry up and get ready, the taxi’s gonna be here in...” She trailed off as she looked at her watch. “Shoot, in five minutes.”_

_He sighed again as he headed for the closet. He dug through a few shirts before he found the one he was looking for and pulled it on. He grabbed a pair of jeans and his sneakers before he pulled his hair up and threw his headband on. He was shoving his wallet in his back pocket when he stepped out of the bedroom. Celeste’s brow rose and she walked around him, eyeing him critically. The jeans were ‘fashionable’ with their strategic worn out and ripped spots. He didn’t really remember when he had gotten them. Probably on some ridiculous shopping trip with Nessa, before he’d met Celeste. As she circled behind him, she grabbed a handful of his ass and he turned, catching her wrist. His eyes narrowed in a predatory gaze. “If you want us to go at all.” He growled. “Then you shouldn’t tease.” She smirked up at him as she continued her assessment, eyeing the tan long sleeve that he was wearing. He’d pulled the sleeves partway up his forearms. Her eyes flicked up to his headband and she quirked a brow before she nodded in approval before pulling her wrist through his hand, only to catch his hand with her own and pulling him toward the door. The others had been shocked to see him, Leon especially, but then Nessa and Gordie had seen his hand locked in Celeste’s and had shared a knowing smirk_.

And that was how he had found himself in his current position. He had to admit though, as he picked his head back up off the sofa to look at her again, he was actually a bit glad that he had come, if only because it meant he got to ogle at Celeste all night. She had on a pair of skinny jeans, with a hole over one knee and a tear in the other thigh. She’d put on black leather knee-high, heeled boots, giving her an extra three inches of height. She’d paired that with the cropped leather jacket he had gotten her and an icy lavender halter top. She’d pulled her hair back into it’s usual ponyta tail, but tonight she had pulled out strands on either side of her face and had curled them. She was, of course, wearing her ring, and also the locket he’d given her to hold her keystone. She’d paired those with a set of dangly earrings that caught the light with clear crystals on the ends. No, he definitely didn’t mind staring at her all night.

He had kept things simple with his drink, sticking to rum and coke, while Celeste had gone for a long island. Celeste and Nessa were still fussing over the songbook. Piers had already put in a couple of songs for the night, and the rest of the guys were waiting for the girls to be done with the book. Kabu and Melony had come, but neither of them were going to be participating. His attention was pulled back to Celeste when he heard her begging Nessa. “C’mon Nessa! You gotta do this one with me! I can’t sing it solo!”

Nessa sighed. “Fine. I’ll do it with you. But just this once. You know I hate country.”

He caught Milo slumping on the other side of the booth and shot him a sympathetic look. The poor guy just couldn’t shake his crush on the Water Leader, but they were probably about the two least compatible people he knew. Celeste jumped up and put her songs in. He was finishing his first drink when the DJ finally started with a song to kick off the night. Piers got called up first, since he’d had his songs in right away. As he was heading up to the stage, the waitress came by. Raihan asked her for another rum and coke, and, when he saw that Celeste’s drink was empty too, ordered her another long island. Celeste settled up against him as Piers started to sing.

_“When you were here before  
Couldn’t look you in the eye  
You’re just like an angel  
Your skin makes me cry  
But I’m a creep  
I’m a weirdo”_

Celeste sighed next to him. “It’s almost not fair to have Piers up there singing.”

Raihan raised a brow at her. “What do you mean?”

She shrugged. “I mean, the guy is a professional singer. You know the rest of us are gonna sound like garbage compared to him.”

He laughed. “You’re the one that was insistent on coming.”

She pouted. “I know. But still.”

By then, Piers was belting out the best part of the song.

_“Sheeeeeee’s running out the doooooooor  
Sheeeeee’s running  
She run, run, run, ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnn  
Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnn”_

She slumped. “And that is exactly what I mean. I have to follow that.”

Raihan tightened the arm he had draped around her. “You’ll be great, Princess.” By then, the place was filled with applause as Piers left the stage and rejoined the group. Celeste’s name was called next, and she headed for the stage a bit nervously. His brow rose as the music started and she started to throw her hips from side to side with the beat. He held his breath as she started to sing, staring right at him.

“ _Well you’re a real tough cookie with a long history  
Of breaking little hearts like the one in me  
That’s okay, let’s see how you do it  
Put up your dukes, and let’s get down to it_

_Hit me with your best shot  
Why don’t you hit me with your best shot  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire away”_

A low growl rumbled in his throat. He caught her main intent behind the song, which was clearly a challenge for him to keep trying to beat her. His eyes narrowed at the look she was giving him while she continued to sing. He felt a flash of heat run through him at how sexual she was trying to make the song sound.

_“You come on with it, come on  
You don't fight fair  
That's okay, see if I care  
Knock me down, it's all in vain  
I get right back on my feet again_

_Hit me with your best shot  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire away_

_Well you're a real tough cookie with a long history  
Of breaking little hearts like the one in me  
Before I put another notch in my lipstick case  
You better make sure you put me in my place_

_Hit me with your best shot  
C'mon, hit me with your best shot  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire away  
Hit me with your best shot  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire awaaaaaaaaaaaay”_

She skittered off the stage and practically dove into his side, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He leaned down and growled low in her ear as Nessa was called up to the stage. “I thought I told you not to tease?” He nipped her ear, causing her to shiver against him.

She giggled then. “So, you caught that, huh?”

He chuckled. “Hard not to.” He brought his lips back to her ear. “You should shake your hips for me like that at home.” He chuckled again as her face turned beet red. By then, Nessa’s song was starting. She was singing “Let Me Blow Ya Mind” by Eve and Gwen Stefani. She was keeping right with the beat and doing a fantastic job rapping. With the occasional flick of her hair, or bump of her hip, she had most of the rest of the men in the bar drooling over her in no time. Raihan simply sighed, as that was part of how she kept Milo hooked, without even really meaning to.

The rest of their group slowly got called up, each taking their turns with varying degrees of success. Gordie had tried to do some rock, singing “Kryptonite” by 3 Doors Down, which probably wouldn’t have sounded bad, had Piers not been there to show him up. Milo sang country, which drew a groan from Nessa, and ended with her buying a round for the group to distract herself. Leon was a lightweight when it came to drinking, so it didn’t take much for him to already be buzzed and up singing “I Want It That Way” by the Backstreet Boys. To his credit, he did drag Gordie up to sing with him, the latter clearly embarrassed by the song choice.

As the DJ circled back around, Piers went back up to sing “The Red” by Chevelle, nailing it. Then Celeste was going back up to sing. Her voice came out silky smooth as the music started.

 _"I found myself dreaming  
_ _In silver and gold  
_ _Like a scene from a movie  
__That every broken heart knows_

 _We were walking on moonlight  
_ _And you pulled me close  
_ _Split second and you disappeared  
_ _And then I was all alone_

 _I woke up in tears  
_ _With you by my side  
_ _A breath of relief  
_ _And I realized  
_ _No, we're not promised tomorrow"_

A memory flashed through his mind, forcing him to catch his breath. He remembered seeing her laying on the ground, covered in blood. Then seeing her covered in bandages as she laid in the hospital, unconscious. His heart ached at how close to reality the words of the song had been for them.

 _"S_ _o I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
_ _I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye  
_ _Wherever we're standing  
_ _I won't take you for granted  
_ _'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time  
_ _So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
_ _I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_

 _In the blink of an eye  
_ _Just a whisper of smoke  
_ _You could lose everything  
_ _The truth is you never know_

 _So I'll kiss you longer, baby  
_ _Any chance that I get  
_ _I'll make the most of the minutes  
_ _And love with no regrets_

 _Let's take our time to say what we want  
_ _Use what we got before it's all gone  
_ _'Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow_

 _So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
_ _I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye  
_ _Wherever we're standing  
_ _I won't take you for granted  
_ _'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time  
_ _So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_

 _I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
_ _I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
_ _I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye_

 _Wherever we're standing  
_ _I won't take you for granted  
_ _Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time  
_ _So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you"_

When she finished singing and sat back down next to him, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him, crushing her to his side. She relaxed into his embrace, her one hand reaching up to twine her fingers into the hand he had draped around her, while her other hand came to rest on his thigh. She knew what he had been thinking of when she was singing. There wasn’t any other reason he would be so clingy after that song. He continued to hold her close for the next little bit, even as Nessa got up to do a less than stellar rendition of “I Kissed A Girl” by Katy Perry.

They had been there for a few hours, and most of them were getting pretty tipsy. Celeste and Nessa had just gotten up to sing ‘Something Bad’ by Carrie Underwood and Miranda Lambert. And almost as soon as they were done, they were heading to the bar to do a shot. Leon was going on about something to do with Sonia and wishing that she had come out. When Celeste and Nessa came back, Nessa dragged Leon away, claiming that he owed her a drink while Celeste cuddled up against Raihan. She sat there for a minute before she looked over at him. Her face was a bit flushed from drinking, but then she bit her lip and asked hesitantly. “Hey, Rai?” He hummed in response, riding a good solid buzz. “Are you sure you don’t want to get up there?”

He groaned. “C’mon Princess, don’t do this to me. I told you I wasn’t going to.”

She placed a kiss on his cheek. “Would you do it for me?” When all he did was clench his jaw, she whipped out her secret weapon. “Please, baby?” She cupped his jaw and turned his face toward her so she could kiss him. She licked his lips and he easily submitted, deepening the kiss. He growled when she pulled away, but when she shot him the puppy eyes, it turned to a sigh.

“One condition.” She pressed a quick kiss to his lips in response. “I do this tonight, and you never make me do it again.”

She nodded. “Promise.”

He put his hand over his face as he sighed again. “Fine.” He went up to the DJ and exchanged a few words before he came and sat back down. He threw back the rest of his drink and ordered another one.

Nessa and Leon rejoined them then. Nessa sat down next to Celeste, a grin on her face. “Well?” She asked expectantly.

Celeste grinned. “He’s gonna sing.”

Leon shot him a look. “I thought you said you would never do it again after last time?”

Nessa just laughed. “I can’t believe it. You really can get him to do anything.” She was practically cackling.

Celeste clamped her hand over Nessa’s mouth and looked back at Raihan, meeting his glare sheepishly. “Don’t be mad. She said that she didn’t think that I could get you to do anything you don’t want to, and I mentioned earlier, when you weren’t gonna come tonight at all, and she bet that I couldn’t get you to sing. And if I couldn’t, I was gonna have to kiss Gordie.” Her panicked words tumbled from her mouth with a slight slur from the amount she’d had to drink.

He growled at Nessa. “I should punt you across the room, pipsqueak.” Before Nessa could retort, the DJ was calling him up. He groaned as he got up and headed for the stage. He locked his gaze on Celeste as the music started. Her eyes widened as she recognized the music right away.

_"Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby, when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams"_

Piers cocked a brow. “I dunno know why he made such a fuss. He actually ain’t bad.”

Leon shrugged. “I tried to tell him the same thing. But he wouldn’t listen to me.”

_"I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you"_

Celeste’s eyes started to fill with tears, a few slipping down either side of her face as he continued to sing to her.

_"The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby, you surround me  
Touch every place in my heart  
And it feels like the first time every time  
I want to spend the whole night in your eyes_

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you_

_Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do, oh  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you"_

As soon as he was finished, he slunk off the stage, his face darkening a few shades as he pulled his headband down lower. He slumped down in his seat as soon as he rejoined them. He didn’t look at her until her sniffles caught his attention. He pulled his headband back up a bit, and, seeing the tears running down her cheeks, held out his arm to her. She swiped at a few of the tears before she scooched closer to him, pressing her face into his chest. He pulled her legs across his lap and held her tight against him. He barely heard her mumble. “That was so sweet, Rai.”

He growled softly, so only she could hear. “Just for you, baby. Only for you.”

Gordie rolled his eyes at the pair. “I think I just got a cavity from all of that.”

Nessa nodded. “For sure. Maybe even a dose of diabetes. That was way too sweet for me.”

Celeste pressed tighter against Raihan’s chest, trying to hide her embarrassment from getting so emotional. Piers huffed. “Oi, leave off ‘em. Let the lovebirds be.”

She stayed cuddled in his lap for the rest of the night, eventually dozing off as she gave into the haze from the alcohol. When he realized she had dozed off, Raihan grabbed Leon’s attention. “Think we can crash at your place tonight? She’s out.”

Leon glanced at her, curled up against Raihan’s chest. “Of course.” He grinned. “It’s not often that she can’t keep up.”

Raihan snorted. “You have no room to talk. You stopped drinking a couple hours ago.” Leon shrugged before standing and heading for the door, with Raihan following with Celeste in his arms. After a short walk, they made it to Leon’s apartment. Raihan headed straight for the guest room, depositing Celeste into bed gently before heading out to the kitchen to grab a couple of bottles of water. He drank part of one and set it next to his side of the bed before setting the other bottle down beside Celeste. With a yawn, he crawled into bed beside her and draped his arm over her. Before he passed out, he figured that as long as he had her there, he wouldn't mind embarrassing himself like that again. He finally fell asleep with a smirk on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This was super self-indulgent, but I hope you all enjoyed! I am hard at work on a few other projects for Celeste. One of which was supposed to be a one shot like this, but turned into a "short", multi-chaptered fic, and another is....going to remain a surprise for the time being. 😁😁😁 I hope I'll be seeing all of your lovely faces soon on whatever comes out next!
> 
> Also, for those of you that may not recognize the songs that were in here, Piers started out the night with 'Creep' by Radiohead. Celeste then was up with 'Hit Me With Your Best Shot' by Pat Benatar. Then, she sang 'Like I'm Gonna Lose you' by Meghan Trainor. Finally, our Dragon Boi sang 'Amazed' by Lonestar.


End file.
